


The Sweetest Torture

by Feelingsismykink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edging, Lemon, Link’s a little feral, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Restraint, Rhett’s a tease, everyone is happy, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Rhett gets an idea from a dirty blog, and has to try it on Link.  Orgasms ensue
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	The Sweetest Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soho-x for being my partner in raunch, and for being a generally sweet, encouraging wonderful person ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

They had been playing around with things to “spice up” their love life. A blindfold here, a toy there, a naughty dice game. Link had surprised Rhett with the under the mattress restraints. They had been a lot, but he trusted Link more than any other human, and they had had a lot of fun with them, though they were used pretty rarely.

Rhett saw the quote online; an ask on an NSFW blog, and it got him...really excited.

He had taken Link out for dinner at their favorite place, he’d told Link he had a surprise for him. As is Link’s way, he was giddy and silly and kept trying to beg, trick and force Rhett into telling him the plan. 

Rhett stayed stoic and silent, assuring Link he was in good hands, that he would enjoy himself.

When they got home, Link was already handsy, they were joined at the mouth as soon as the front door was shut. Link had his hands all over Rhett, as he loved to do, in his curls, on his broad shoulders and wide chest. Rhett held Link by the jaw, and then moved his hands up into Link’s hair to pull just a little. Rhett leaned Link back against the wall and pinned him there, which made a growl erupt from Link. 

Rhett licked deeply into Link’s mouth, the kiss all encompassing. Years of being together meant Rhett knew exactly how to focus Link, ground him when he was excited like this.

“Now listen,” Rhett’s voice was low and rumbly against Link’s ear “if you want your surprise, you need to be good.”

Link whimpered, nodded his head as much as he could, but couldn’t resist grinding his erection up into Rhett’s thigh.

Rhett leaned back so he could meet Link’s eyes, the bright blue he’d known since he could form memories. They were mostly pupils, because of his arousal, but they were familiar and beloved. Rhett smiled, his cheeks rounded and Link’s lopsided grin in return was lopsided as ever.

Rhett led Link by the hand to their bedroom. He undressed Link, peppering each bit of exposed skin with kisses. Link, as always, was vocal in his appreciation, and while Rhett let Link kiss him, when Link tried to remove Rhett’s clothes, he was redirected.

When Link was naked, Rhett led him to the bed, and encouraged him to lay back. When Link recognized the straps, his eyes went wide and he licked his lips. “You gonna tell me what yer gonna do, Rhett?”

Rhett had both Link’s hands in the Velcro straps, he kissed his wrists and returned to hovering over him, gave him one more deep kiss.

“I’m going to make a memory with you, baby. A good memory. We are going to have fun.”

Rhett was careful to avoid Link’s hard cock as he made his way down the bed to restrain his ankles. When he was done, Rhett stood up to survey the scene in front of him. 

Link’s hair was messy from their making out. His face and chest was flushed and red, chest expanding with each breath, Rhett could see his ribs and clavicles, Link’s slender muscles in sharp relief. His skin was tan from time in their pool, his body hair dark, dusted across his body, down his stomach and around his weeping erection. 

Rhett couldn’t help but grasp at his own cock, straining against his pants.

“You look so good baby.”

“You too Rhett, come on, come touch me.”

Rhett arched an eyebrow and laughed evilly.

“If you’re good, and you listen to my rules, I promise I’ll make it worth your while, ok? But if you really hate it, and you want me to let you out, you tell me ‘Red light’, got it?”

Link nodded his head as he swallowed, twisted his wrists in the cuffs and waggled his limbs as he got used to being restrained that way.

Rhett nodded in understanding. It had begun.

He turned to the TV mounted to the wall opposite the bed, and selected some ridiculous porn they’d purchased a while ago. It was cowboy themed, silly enough to make them laugh but hot enough to work. Link especially loved this one. Rhett heard Link mumble appreciatively when the movie started.

Rhett enjoyed watching Link’s face change from horny anticipation to confusion as Rhett walked past the bed into the en-suite bathroom. Rhett kept the bathroom door open in case Link became distressed, and also to listen to his vocalized frustration

“Wh-where you goin? Rhett! Honey! Come back, you’re just gonna leave me here? Oh man, you know I love this scene. You’re not gonna help me out? Oh man!”

Rhett could hear the bed shift and squeak as Link pulled and shifted. 

Link was always fidgety and tactile. When they watched porn together Link loved to sit on Rhett’s lap, rub at his arms until he could get Rhett to touch his cock, or play with Rhett’s. Rhett knew this would make him crazy, and felt his own cock jump at Link’s whimpers and pleading. He snuck a peek out and saw Link’s hips move fruitlessly, trying to get any friction on his cock. He was chewing his lip and grabbing at the restraints.

Rhett disrobed, got in the shower. Heard Link hell a gravelly “fuck!” At the water turning on.

Between Link’s noises, the moan and slap-slap of cowboys fucking on the screen, Rhett had to breathe and resist touching himself under the warm water.

He scrubbed himself thoroughly, singing out loud, love songs that he knew made Link melt, and was gratified at exaggerated whining, but never a red light.

When Rhett had toweled himself dry, he walked back out into the bedroom.

Link was now shiny with sweat. His hair was even more wild from his thrashing, and there was a puddle of precum at Link’s hip.

“Oh!! Oh Rhett. You’re gonna get it. You’re gonna get it so bad when you let me out of these!”

Link was smiling, but his eyes were wild, fully lost in his lust. Rhett had only seen him like this a few times, and his mouth watered at the memories.

Rhett’s response was quiet “Yeah? You promise?”

He stroked his cock a little as he ambled towards the bed, taunting Link in his inability to do the same, and knelt on the bed. He made sure to keep eye contact with Link while he leaned over and licked up the precome on his hip with gentle little laps.

Link keened and thrust his hips up, begging for attention on his desperate, purple cock.

“You gonna fuck me Link? You gonna fuck me with this big dick of yours?”

Link screamed and growled, begging to be allowed to touch Rhett, do what he wanted. Rhett used his tongue along the length of Link’s dick. 

After waiting so long the pleasure was swift and powerful, Rhett could only get two licks in before he had to pull back to keep Link from coming then.

“Oh no baby, no. You’re gonna come in me, ain’t that right? Not before.”

Link, red faced, nodded emphatically but continued to thrust up “please Rhett, please suck me. I won’t come!”

Rhett took Link’s whole tip, suckled gently, then swallowed him down, almost completely despite Link’s length.

“Ah! Yes Rhett! So good!”

Rhett pulled off again quickly, recognizing how close Link was. Link’s cock hit his belly with a satisfying thwap and Link hissed and cried out.

“Link” Rhett’s voice was low and quiet, but Link focused in on him immediately  
“Watch me” he said.

Rhett went to their bedside table and pulled out their lube. He knelt between Link’s legs and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and began fucking himself on his fingers. 

He started with one, spreading the lube around, and then sinking into himself. He made sure to express his pleasure, letting his eyes roll up and sighing or moaning when he felt like it. 

He took himself deeper, and soon added another finger. He enjoyed the sounds of Link’s desperation and the porn on in the background; masculine grunting and wet noises as one cowboy face fucked another.

Link was begging to be freed now “please, please Rhett let me help you. I want to touch you, want to taste you, you love when I do that, right babe? Let me, come on, I’ll be so good.”

Rhett added a third finger, rocking his hips a little “I wish it was you touching me, Link, you’re so good with those long fingers, love the way you touch me, you make me feel so good.”

Link actually shouted in frustration, eyes locked on Rhett.

Rhett couldn’t wait any longer, wiped his hand on the towel near him.

“You ready, Link?”

“YES! FUCK RHETT!”

Rhett started with the cuffs around his ankles, and before he released his hands, laid himself along the length of Link, their cocks nearly touching, and humped just a couple times while he kissed Link again, tasting the frustrated tears now. Link had wrapped his legs around Rhett immediately.

Using his body weight to anchor them, Rhett loosened one of Link’s wrists and then the other.

Despite their size difference, Link has been getting strong at the gym and once he had clasped Rhett into a hug, kissing him and then suckling on his neck hard enough to make Rhett hiss, he flipped the both of them.

“Fuck. Finally. Jesus Rhett.”

Stunned by the quick upending of his perspective, Rhett found himself on his back, Link pushing his knees to his chest.

Link wasted no time in guiding his cock into Rhett’s ass, the lube and stretching he’d done before allowing Link to sink all the way in immediately.

Rhett shouted his pleasure, the sudden fullness and heat sending shivers through his body. He watched Link’s eyes roll back, watched his shoulders and arms flex as Link pulled out again so he could slam back in.

“Yes. Yes Link fuck me, you’re fucking perfect.”

Link was on his knees, his thighs on the outside of Rhett’s, grasping Rhett’s long thighs tight enough to leave bruises as he rode Rhett hard. 

Rhett arched his back and as Link hit his prostate Rhett cried out again, Link leaned down to claim his mouth and swallow the end of his shout.

Link’s thrusts were speeding up, the angle becoming more loose as Link’s orgasm hit him. As Link rutted deep into Rhett, Rhett’s cock was caught between the two of them and he allowed his pleasure to wash through him, coming loud and long. Rhett felt Link’s release and his guttural moan into Rhett's ear filled him with satisfaction.

When he came back to some awareness, Rhett felt Link twitching above him, as both were shuddering with aftershocks. Rhett shifted so he could cradle  
Link, and the smaller man moved so he wasn’t resting all his weight on Rhett anymore.

Rhett nuzzled into Link’s neck and whispered “you ok baby?”

Link’s smile was big, “yeah Rhett. I’m good.”

The two men fell asleep in their mess, the pun-tastic soundtrack of gay cowboy porn lulling then into deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the inspiration for this fic: 
> 
> I must confess... I want to tie a guy down, force him to watch porn while I’m in the shower so he can get all hard while he can’t please himself. Then, when I get back, I’d tease the fuck out of him until he can’t take it anymore. That’s when I’d untie him and let him have his way with me
> 
> This is the blog:
> 
> https://best-sex-on-the-net.tumblr.com/post/623376802164916224/i-must-confess-i-want-to-tie-a-guy-down-force
> 
> The idea set me on fire, and since we are fully in social distancing mode, I must live out my fantasies through Rhink. I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
